Kaa's cave of wonders
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: With Kaa stumbling across a magical and mysterious cave, his destiny shall change as he'll get revenge against a woman who had the audacity to beat him: Wonder Woman!
1. The Cave of Wonders

Kaa's cave of wonders

His entire body was aching.

Moaning in pain due to a particularly solid punch to the noggins, Kaa felt as if three elephants had decided to charge him all at once. Who knew that this particular woman could reduce him in such a state without even trying? Recollecting his thoughts, he tried to just comprehend how things could have gone so wrong is so short a time...

He had advanced toward his prey, a standard practice, then he began to talk to her. She seemed strong, like a tall and ferocious warrior, yet possessed a woman's grace to her. She seemed appetizing, so he went toward her, spoke, then, feeling some sort of threat from him, she punched him right there and then, leading to this situation. Counting his blessings that he was still alive even after that particularly rough bout, Kaa hissed as even though his body was hurting, his pride was even more so. With a particularly furious desire to get even with that woman, Kaa slithered along, trying to catch whatever trail she left behind, be it her scent, some footsteps, broken branches and what-not. Against his better judgment, he would get revenge.

Moving along, however, he quickly did find out that he wasn't exactly a very good tracker, as he lost himself in the jungle quite easily. As someone who knew his way around, Kaa could not recognize his surroundings anymore, as if he had landed in a very different kind of area altogether. Slithering around much more carefully now, he then progressed through a mixture of familiarity and uncertainty, with each things he recognized being accompanied by two or three elements that were odd to him. What took him by surprise, however, was the apparition of a cave, one that seemed to go very deeply underground, with a particularly catchy melody originating from its depths. His curiosity piqued and the music being impossibly intriguing, Kaa followed his impulses and ventured forth, unaware of just what could be waiting for him below. Progressing, the sensation of the jungle floor made way to a rocky one, his scales adjusting to the ground as he tried to make no sound, uncertain whether or not venturing in there would be a good idea. There was the ghost of the melody that had echoed that was playing in his head, a faint remembrance of half-sounds that did not seem to connect together, his memory playing tricks on him, as did his own impulses as the cave seemed to go down and down into the ground, leading to a place that was illuminated by fire caught upon sticks that were placed alongside the walls of the cavern. His sight adjusting quite well, his recollection of the music that had played prior began to faint away as the one playing it seemingly had stopped doing so a few seconds ago, giving way for Kaa to clear his thoughts a little. Why exactly had he been exploring this area? Wasn't he desirous for revenge? With those questions circling around in his various thoughts, he prepared to go back as the light of a few other fires began to illuminate the area a bit more, revealing something wondrous to the snake.

Piles of gold, gems and various items of luxury went on to bask in the new light of the room, showing off an extensive amount of riches in a space that seemed endless, rivalling the size of the jungle itself for someone of Kaa's stature. A being of pride as well as of curiosity, Kaa could not help but be fascinated by so many objects that seemed to shine and sparkle so brightly, as if the light of a thousand suns seemed to reflect on such intricacies. Unaware of the actual worth of all of these treasures, it did lead him on to want to sate his curiosity, as the woman who had brought him down did possess a lasso that shone brightly, as well as some piece of equipments that seemed to be made of a material that was not dissimilar to the many trinkets in front of his own eyes. Slithering without a single worry, he forgot for a few moments that he had started with a more cautious approach, as he observed the great many mysteries of this place. The first real surprise, as far as Kaa was concerned, came upon him after a few seconds as there seemed to be a number of men and women, each sitting on the ground, on a small cushion that seemed tailor-made for them, as smaller, larger, taller and differently-colored people all seemed to be bizarelly placed there, static in their position as they did not seem to truly acknowledge that Kaa was there. Approaching one to observe if they would possibly react, the young man, brown of skin, that Kaa went on to get closer to did not move an inch. More like a statue of flesh than any actual being, the man was seemingly at peace, a smile on his face, as his eyes seemed to be altered in some way, his irises showing red, pink and purple in a kaleidoscopic fashion. The sight being unseemly familiar to Kaa, he began to understand a little bit what could be possibly going on here as he observed the others, with each of them showcasing the exact same irises and expressions. Someone had brought them to a state of pure mindlesness, not unlike with his methods, and then left them here for a mysterious purpose. With Kaa having a rather bad feeling about this, he started to plan his retreat as he heard a voice echoing through the massive room, a feminine one that radiated a certain power, one that even a snake like him could not deny in terms of beauty.

" _For having failed the test of the cave of wonders, you've proved yourself unworthy of its power. Thus, young Mowgli, you shall pay the price and become a possession of this place."_

Hearing this, Kaa began to piece the puzzle together with what little clues he possessed as he started to understand that this place held some kind of bizarre power, one that many had tried to harness, be they aware of it or not. However, the name that they had spoken was familiar to him as Kaa remembered another person that he held a vendetta against: the man-cub. Considering what little he knew of this irritant little pest, he had probably stumbled upon this place by accident, much like Kaa did, then became a victim to his place and its mysterious power. Trying to move along without a sound, Kaa observed his surroundings as he did indeed witness that the man-cub had, much like he had thought, fallen to the power of this mysterious place, with a smile on his face as his eyes turned into the same swirls of colors that the others displayed nonchalantly. It seemed that this "cave of wonders", as they so called it, would deny him the sweet pleasure of enacting revenge on his own terms against Mowgli, which made Kaa furious. His anger, however, was of lesser importance right now as Kaa did not have the luxury of trying to comprehend everything at his own pace, with the voice echoing once more.

" _We have another visitor, a beastly one. Let us test his mettle and his will, to see if he is worthy of the many wonders of this place, sisters."_

With this being the only warning that he'd get, Kaa couldn't even prepare himself as he began to hear the music that had haunted his thoughts at the start of this venture, the half-sounds now completed and ringing in his head as it seemed a flute played was nearby, one that played with a dexterous and captivating approach that Kaa could not deny the appeal of. Looking around to see just where this music was coming from, Kaa began to feel a little groggy as if a certain fatigue began to course through his body, his strength draining away slowly as he began to feel the need to escape. Perhaps he'd become yet another victim here, cursed to become a living statue without any say in anything. However, as he turned around to face toward the exit, he finally saw the flute player as she was a bronze-skinned woman dressed in purple, wearing close to nothing at all as her slick hair was arranged in a flawless ponytail. Her fingers moving deftly on her flute, she held her eyes closed as she did not even seem to mind Kaa's presence, continuing her melody without any hesitation or terror at the nearness of the large python in the room. Deciding that, perhaps, the best course of action would be to make sure the music would stop, Kaa went on to try and charge the woman, slithering as fast as he could toward her with the firm intent to make sure she'd no longer be a threat.

"Don't worry, my dear Kaa, no harm will come to you in here. Far from it, in fact~"

The honeyed voice of another woman breaking his concentration, he felt a sublime and delightful touch on his scales as his strength and endurance felt even more drained than before. Sighing in contentment, the music, along with a few strokes of soft fingers on his back, made him lose whatever focus he had as another marvelous hand came in contact with him, making him sigh even more in pure bliss. Trying to observe just who was giving him such a treatment, Kaa saw that another woman, rather ressembling to the musician, yet dressed in pink, was sitting down next to him, offering a tender massage that soothed away all of his worries.

"Now, let's drop all this tension and all these aggressive thoughts and relax. Let me make you be at peace and just let yourself go. Enjoy what my two sisters have in store for you~"

Hearing the music and the seductive voice made Kaa begin to doubt not only if he'd have the strength to get out of here, but also whether or not he truly wanted to. The mention of another sister, though, was not left unnoticed as a puff of red smoke began to erupt in front of Kaa, only to vanish away to leave yet another similarly-clothed woman, yet this one sporting red, along with having slightly wilder hair arranged in a ponytail. Being a woman of a few words, the red-garbed once began to move a leg in front, then struck a pose before she went on to undulate her stomach and rotate her hips, going on to dance in front of Kaa. No words were needed for this performance to start as the sound of the music began to get louder, the rhythm faster, as the dancer and the musician seemed to be in perfect harmony. For Kaa, though, it only meant that it was something else that seemed to drain a part of him away as the sights and sensations that he had the chance to bask in felt more and more invading, letting his doubts and some whole new desires creep up in his mind.

"Just listen, look and enjoy. It's okay if you're not strong enough to resist us. No one truly is. Enjoy this as best as you can and you'll live in the constant ecstasy of our spell, becoming ours as the vision of the cave of wonders shall be your reward for attempting to claim its power. Enjoy yourself to your heart's content~"

With another little caress from the pink-garbed one, Kaa tried to deny those feelings that were starting to bloom in his heart, yet a carefully-placed kiss on his head sent him tingles across his whole long body, feeling his blood boiling and his temperature rising as his vision began to tighten itself to one single entity: the dancer. She moved in a serpentine fashion, in a way that he felt was fascinating, moving his heart in a manner that he felt disturbing, yet not unwelcome. She was a human, he had no reasons to start to feel infatuated with this performer, yet he could not deny the allure of what was moving in front of him, with her generous hips and her quiet concentrating robbing him of his senses. Combined with the constant touch and caresses that weakened him along with the music that erased many of his thoughts, Kaa felt oddly at peace as he began to smile, the reality of the situation being adjusted slowly but surely within his head.

"Yes, that's it. Just be a good pet, a good snake, and let go of all your thoughts and worries. You'll soon be ours from now on and we'll take care of everything. Just submit and you'll be able to think of nothing else beside us. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

He felt that it could indeed be simply joyful...yet something began to emerge from within Kaa, however under their spell that he was. It was something primal, something that she had unwittingly touched upon and that he'd never forget under any circumstances: revenge. If he let go of it all, he'd lose and that would mean he would not get to punish that devilishly strong woman or even get even with Mowgli. He'd just become a toy, a puppet, to those women whose wiles and powers could spell his doom. Regaining focus through a massive effort on his part, he then went on to lift his head and look at the one constantly caressing him, giving her a sharp glare by looking in her eyes, before then unleashing the barrage of colors that were his pride and joy. Realizing quite quickly that he had taken her by surprise, the mesmerizing gaze that was his best asset went to his rescue as she began to focus on his eyes, captivated by those blue, green, yellow and other myriads of colors that had proven to be the downfall of many in the past. Stopping her caresses, her body going limp, Kaa then began to lose concentration as the music kept on playing, pushing aside his resistance through its incessant echoes in this large place. Slithering beneath the dancer, who wasn't prepared in any way for this, Kaa then went on to assault the musician's sight with his colors, to make her weaker with his best technique. All the while, his mastery of his tail was shown as he began to coil up the dancer, stopping her motions as he turned the tables on those three women who, with a little more time, could have easily turned him into a pleasantly numb slave. The excitation of the moment making his heart beat faster, Kaa began to rethink of just how he should proceed, as they were still three and he was alone. He hadn't really won in any way yet, having bought himself some time instead. Planning for his next move, all three of them disappeared in a cloud of pink, purple and red dust as they then stood on their knees before him, in a respectful manner as they clasped their hands together before bowing before him.

"I never would have thought that the one to show strength and resistance would be a python, but I suppose you have indeed proved yourself, master," said the musician, bowing before placing her flute in front of her.

"This one possess more intelligence than we suspect, sisters. I can sense it. He might be the master we need," the seductress claimed, giving a short look at the other two, as if she held a profound understanding of the situation.

"He was nimble, possessed quick reflexes and somewhat made us stop in our activities. He shall be the new owner of the cave of wonders," the dancer added, looking at Kaa with a certain awe.

"You've spoken about a test, yet I know nothing about it. Explain yourselves," Kaa commanded, feeling a little annoyed about the mystery, yet nevertheless rather surprisingly pleased about the way things seemed to evolve.

"Of course, master," the musician started to say, respectfully speaking to the python in front of her. "We three are representations of the place you find yourself in, the cave of wonders. It is a magical place, a powerful one, that was made to be a test for those that came within its walls"

"We were there to help guard the place and to be of use to whichever would own it through a test of their power, to see if they are worthy to be within this cave," the seductress continued, her own voice sounding graceful even when she spoke normally. "For a long period of time, we were of use to a djinn, who made it so the test was about pure-heartedness, so that no evil being would abuse of his powers. However, his lamp has been claim a long while ago, leaving us without an artifact to guard or a master to serve."

"For many moons, we went on to see if perhaps someone would be strong enough to claim ownership of the place, with us testing their own wills, their strength of character if you will," the dancer added, continuing this tale without missing a beat, as if the other two shared a mental link with her. "Countless people failed our test, subjecting themselves to our will as our power proved too great for them to contend with. We were waiting for someone to offer a challenge, to show a willpower and a desire that would be strong enough to resist our techniques and, to our delight, you have finally arrived, master."

Trying to understand just what this all meant, Kaa knew close to nothing about what they were speaking about. Power, magic and worth were all empty concepts as far as he knew, with the survival of the fittest being pretty much all that he knew. "What does it mean for me then, since I won? What does it get me?"

"We are glad you asked, master," the seductress said as she was then joined by the musician and the dancer in a single act, placing their hand on their next master. With Kaa being reluctant, thinking of this as a trick, a bright light erupted from within himself as he began to truly understand just what exactly he had won. His intelligence growing abnormally fast, as well as his comprehension, he felt power surge within him as the ambiant air, an aura of some sort, converged within him, granting him new senses and new capabilities. Knowledge of himself and of his newfound rewards poured incessantly as he went on to realize that he had indeed won something grand, making him akin to a small god. He was this place now and those three were but extensions of his will and his power, with his personality now imprinted upon them as he felt a connection to those three women, something he had never felt before with anyone. They were his servants and he was the master of the cave of wonders. Everything in there would be his to control. With their hands removed from his body, Kaa saw everything through a renewed gaze as he felt the many possibilities that opened up to him. Looking at the three servants who possessed no name save for their roles, he observed that their eyes had now changed, with his signature hypnotic colors now flowing through them as a testament of his ownership over them. Smirking in satisfaction, Kaa then began to ponder upon the one thing that had granted him this incredible boon: his desire for revenge...

This jungle wasn't even supposed to be there.

Chopping up branches and other tidbits of the thick vegetation surrounding her, Diana was trying to make sense of what had just happened. It seemed that, through some crisis in the multiverse, various universes, alternate realities and dimensions had merged together and, as a member of the Justice League, it was her duty to check out the extent of the damage. Many teams were going around the whole globe, like the Outsiders, the Great Ten and the Justice Society of America, trying to pinpoint if things could be reversed and if people were in danger. Many incidents, due to the merges of the worlds, had made it so everyone was stretched thin, with Wonder Woman taking care of India all on her own, until Aquaman would be sure that Atlantis would be safe. So far, she hadn't found anything too terrible, yet it was true that this part of the jungle was not supposed to be there, if her map was any indication, as it was supposed to be a much more dry part of these humongous lands. The place wasn't so terribly dangerous, having been attacked by a ferocious tiger and having struck a snake prior to this moment, but it was nothing that she, or the locals, couldn't really handle by themselves. Still, she'd have to report this in some capacity as the nearby denizens would need to adapt to this new reality. However, before she'd go on and return to the lunar base, there was this case of a missing young man, one by the name of Mowgli. Being the adventurous one, supposedly, he had gone away from the village to return to his presumed roots in the jungle and nobody had heard from him ever since. With the fate of that person hanging in the balance, Diana couldn't just abandon the place before delivering any sort of news on the fate of this Mowgli. Her exploration going slowly due to her taking her time in this unfamiliar environment, she took a few seconds to analyze her surroundings, only for the ground to quake for a few seconds due to some unknown power.

Being on guard, Diana rapidly found out that the source of the ground-shaking experience was the emergence of a tall and large head coming out from the jungle floor, tossing trees and other obstacles aside in its path. The head made of dirt and solid rock, it quickly took the form of a snake's head, its eyes covered in gold and jewelry as if to emphasize on some sort of opulence, a show of splendor to truly make it so no one would be able to miss this serpentine form coming out of nowhere. With Diana figuring that this could be due to the multiversal disturbance that they were investigating, she knew that she would need to investigate this place, to make sure that those within would be accounted for, be they benevolent or otherwise. With the lasso of truth, or the golden perfect as some called it, attached to her belt and her sword firmly in hand, she prepared herself for anything, hoping that neither weapons would prove to be necessary in this case. The snake's head opening up its mouth, the light of a few torches as well as the scent of flowers and fruits seemed to emerge from the huge monument, as if made to make sure those who would enter would do so with their guards lowered. Ready for anything, Diana almost wanted to laugh at the irony of her entering the snake's mouth by her own free will, a perfect symbol for duplicity and danger if there ever was one.

Analyzing the area while she walked, the tailored rock and the vast multitude of adornments on the wall, sculptures and writings, seemed to suggest that there was some kind of legendary being inside the place, a serpent with a tail that was endless, one with eyes that were transcendent, with the depictions of said parts of his face always being pictured with dozens of small gems of different colors. Appreciating the lack of subtlety, Diana knew that she'd probably need to guard up against hypnosis of some kind, as the drawings indicated that many were looking into the serpent's eyes, smiling while doing so as they then worshipped and praised their serpentine lord. It seemed that there was a certain pride and arrogance to this snake-like being, one that Diana could possibly exploit should she need to confront it in any capacity. With her lasso shielding her from any potential mental attacks, she'd have pretty much the advantage in regards to battle. As she mentally prepared for close to any eventualities, the scent of fruits and flowers went on to get stronger as she entered a large room, one in which dozens upon dozens of men and women seemed to work on pieces of art that depicted the exceptionaly large snake that was the master of this place, or so she believed. Men of multiple nationalities and, should her scanner not fail, multiple realities worked hand in hand, all seemingly muttering or chanting aloud a very simple mantra.

"All hail master Kaa."

Now aware of the name of said creature, pretty much everyone seemed to willfully ignore her, following a command that seemed quite strict, not allowing any deviations or any outside thoughts to be assimilated by those who had to follow their instructions. Still feeling as if she was being watched, Diana soon found out that this was the case as the eyes of a few statues seemed to animate themselves, following her motions around as a hissing sound echoed through the large room, meaning that the master of this place was aware that she had penetrated his domain. Her sword firmly in her hand, she was quickly greeted by a young man, one who seemed to match the description she was given about the one she was searching for. His clothing, however, was different as the loin cloth that he was supposed to wear had been replaced by a sirwal and he was wearing a clean white turban, one sporting a feather. Apart from this, though, he was exactly as they had described him, as he began to speak to her while she looked at him. "My master, the owner of the cave of wonders, would like to meet you, madam. Would you be so kind as to follow me?"

"You're Mowgli, aren't you?" Diana asked, unable to get a straight answer right away as the young man began to move just after he finished speaking. Moving rather nimbly, he walked past a few statues as well as some places where a great many piles of fresh fruit and hookahs were placed, with a few of the colorful-eyed slaves were resting. "Your family sent me to look for you. They are worried about your safety."

"There is no need for worries. I am quite safe here in the service of my master, Kaa, the snake whose will is absolute," Mowgli said without any hint of hesitation, looking at Diana with his colorful eyes showing that he too was the subject of powerful hypnosis."In fact, I believe my family would be much happier and safer under his power. In due time, he'll make sure they see it that way too."

A small graps of the lasso of truth would assuredly save that boy from his fate, yet Diana knew that to do so now would not do much good. Like the Hydra of old, she'd first need to cut of the head and then burn it down before moving on, or in this case rupture the source of hypnotic servitude before then freeing the slaves. If they were under his influence and if he was powerful enough to summon a giant head made out of rock from the ground, then he'd possibly have no problem bringing this Mowgli under his spell again. It would be better to handle this Kaa first and foremost before freeing everyone. Following the young man, she was brought before a singular door, one made of gold that was shaped to look like a great many scales. With Mowgli disappearing from her sight in a sudden fashion, Diana opened the door, ready for anything...But she hadn't been prepared for the sight that was in front of her: that of a luxurious chamber, with a marble pillar, a large bed with silken sheets. What was most impressive, though, and more than a little surprising, was the fact that this chamber seemed to float in and endless sky, stretching toward the horizon without any end in sight.

"So, we meet again, warrior woman. You'll find that I won't be as easy to beat down this time..."

Turning around to look at where the voice was coming from, Diana could no longer see the door or any of the wall that connected to it. From the looks of it, she was now in a pocket dimension as Kaa had projected his voice from a different source, giving the illusion of an actual position that he was not holding in this area. Slithering from the marble pillar, It did seem, much like the scriptures and drawings suggested, that his tail was indeed infinite, as his head appeared from thin air so as to take a look at her. Diana looked at him, determined to bring this fiend to justice, yet a part of her tried to replace just who this snake was exactly, holding no recollection of his appearance whatsoever. "You talk to me with familiarity, yet I know nothing about you save your name. Just who are you, Kaa?"

Insulted by this revelation, Kaa seemed to hold himself back, as if he was ready to lunge at any moment to begin the inevitable violence that would follow...Yet he kept a cool head as he slithered around, letting her know that he could possibly strike at any moment. "Perhaps you merely saw me as nothing more than a critter, a pest in your way when we first met, thus why you didn't kill me...But I remember you well, warrior woman," Kaa began to say, his tail continuing his descent of the pillar. "I am much more now, though, a being of true power and you are now in my domain, at my mercy should I say. However, I am a generous being and shall give you an opportunity to make amends. Bow before me, give me an apology, become my slave, and your affront shall be forgiven."

"My name is Wonder Woman, Kaa," Diana began to speak, her face showing a disdain for this being whose form truly fitted with its nature. "I am no slave and I shall not suffer to see a being abuse its powers like you do. Free those slaves, release me from this prison or face the wrath of an amazon warrior."

Seeing the fighting stance that this "Wonder Woman" took, Kaa saw that his offer was pretty much refused, a possibility that he had not only planned for, but was much more desirous to see happen than anything else. It would prove to be much more delightful to see her defeated through his methods than with a simple surrender, as he hissed once for a few seconds, before then giving the signal for his servants to appear, for his plan to start. "There is no reason to fight, woman of wonders. Perhaps some music would calm your furious temper?" he suggested, making a cloud of purple smoke appear on the bed as the musician made her entrance, already playing on her flute so as to accomplish the will of her master.

Not entirely certain of what this Kaa was capable of, Diana heard the music play in this endless room, the sound reverbertating through the empty space as if it was targeted solely at her, as it made her a little woozy. Her lasso, however, began to glow slightly as it protected her true self from this manipulation. Twirling her blade in her hand to make it known that she was in control of all her faculties, Diana prepared to charge the serpent, who was most assuredly distraught from the lack of effects the music had on this warrior...Until a cloud of pink smoke went on to erupt behind her, taking her entirely by surprise as a woman that looked much like the musician appeared, touching her shoulder once with a softness and tenderness that was out of this world.

"You really should calm down, Diana. Everything is a misunderstanding here. I'm sure, after all, that you'd much rather we talk things through than resort to violence. This is closer to your true nature, is it not?" the seductress said, placing another hand on her shoulders as she invaded the amazon's private space, making sure she'd be able to smell her intoxicating perfume. In this small moment of confusion, it was child's play for the seductress to go on and subtly detach the lasso of truth, picking it up swiftly as she tossed it aside, leaving it in the care of her master. "It would be much better to have a conversation, like civilized beings, yes?"

The sublime touch, feeling so good on her skin, made Diana slightly blush as if she was a young woman once more, one unaccustomed to the many mysteries of love as she was easily guided to the bed. It was true that she wanted to have a more peaceful solution to the problem at hand, yet could it truly be possible with an arrogant and powerful snake enslaving others? With her doubts bubbling to the surface of her thoughts, the music began to get much more soothing all of a sudden, which gave her some pause as she unwittingly sat down on the bed with the seductress always nearby. Realizing quickly that the golden perfect had been tossed aside, it was too late for Diana to do anything about it as a third cloud of smoke went on to puff in front of the bed, with another woman of incredible beauty, dressed in revealing garments of red colorization, bowing before Diana before taking a stance with her arms above her head. "Perhaps some entertainment is in order?" she suggested with a wink, before she unleashed a dance that was far more provocative and sensual, starting with a rotation of her hips that went rather fast, following the tempo of the music with perfection.

As Kaa observed the scene, he could certainly witness that his three guardians, his servants of powerful beauty and intelligence, did in fact get influenced by his will in a rather overt fashion. Much more cunning, with a sense of grandeur and a more manipulative approach to their hypnotic skills, he could also see their hypnotic aura being much more powerful, as if serving a master had indeed helped them connect to the source of energy that he had turned into. Proud of their devotion and loyalty even with his inexperience, he then joined the dancer as he went on to expertly move his body much like she did, giving her an even more serpentine approach to her motions, granting her a sense of mystique that only boosted her performance.

Diana, though, felt her defence get a little weaker as she finally went on to realize a single thing: the dancer's eyes were showcasing the same colors as the other slaves. The difference, this time, was that they weren't just a symbol of their trance: they were effectively drawing her gaze upon them much like her dance did, occupying her sight as the music went on to play continuously, bringing her thoughts to a crawl as she fought valiantly to retain her senses and her individuality. It was getting harder, though, as she began to slightly move her arm in order to fight against this with all of her might. It all proved for naught as the seductress planted a single kiss on her shoulder, depriving her of a part of her strength near-instantly. "Now now, there is no need for violence here. Aren't you enjoying the show, the music...and my company?" she asked, planting another kiss on Diana's neck as she chuckled softly, caressing her other arms with her deft and sensuous touch. "Even your body seems to refuse to fight, so why resist at all? Surely you must be enjoying yourself, yes?"

"Oh, I can see in her eyes that she is very pleased with what she is seeing~" the dancer said with a slight smirk, as she bumped her hips before then twirling them, with Kaa surrounding her as her dance became a mimicry of her master's motion, with her bronze skin and her curves only accentuating the beauty of it all. "The best part is yet to come, though, so be patient~"

With Diana struggling to fight back and to regain her composure, it proved to be a particularly desperate endeavour as every little kisses sent waves of troubling bliss crawling upon her skin, making it impossible for her to concentrate. With the music and the performance in front of her certainly not helping in that regard, Diana barely had the energy to stay sitting on the bed, only helped by the gentle and devious care of the seductress that only seemed to drain away her spirit and fortitude. But they were right that the best was yet to come, as Kaa then came into focus...Then went on to show the true wonders of the colors that had captivated so many others. It was beyond description, with Diana struggling to form words or thoughts, with various concepts simply vanishing from her head in order to make way for what Kaa would say.

"Ah, now you see the true power and bliss that only Kaa can bring. We are merely his servants, an extension of his will and power and he is the one that can truly convince you," the seductress declared, placing her hand beneath Diana's chin so as to hold it in place while she leaned her entire body against Diana's. "Let us observe those colors together, shall we? Let's listen to what the master has to say~"

Hearing this, the dancer went on to get closer as she moved to about a single meter away from the bed, from Wonder Woman. There, she waved her arms, enticing her to look at her master as her own moves were only there to accentuate what Kaa was doing. Rolling her stomach close to his head, which moved back and forth, it was with tantalizing sensuality that she amplified the experience, opting to stay silent for the time being, to let her body and her master do the talking instead.

"Aren't you regretful that you refused my offer, Wonder Woman? Are you reconsidering it? Are you starting to doubt your decision?" Kaa said, sending her a barrage of suggestions hidden as questions in order to shatter whatever resistance was still left. With her lasso firmly held back in his tail and with her sword being tossed aside by the seductress, she was essentially defenseless as she followed his gaze around, whether she was aware of it or not. "I am by no mean a cruel being or a detestable master, far from it. You are starting to think that it might be a good idea to submit, aren't you? That it might be wise to surrender to a superior being..."

Diana wanted to object, to raise her voice against such vitriol, yet her gaze was so occupied by the colors that she couldn't muster any effort to vocalize her rebellion. Worse yet, the music was truly starting to muddle her thinking process, with the dance ever in her thoughts as everything turned into a hypnotic melting-pot that was difficult to fight against. With the seductress and her perfume even taking care that she'd always be weak, she softly whispered in her ears to make sure that she'd add to what her master was saying. "If you were to surrender, you'd be able to see me and my two sisters every single days. We could make you feel good for as long as we please. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" the seductress softly spoke, her tone seductive and honeyed beyond words as she placed her hand on top of Diana's. "Admit that you're beginning to appreciate our beauty, our curves and our presence. It would be perfect to be with us forever, wouldn't it? The only price to pay is submission to our master, the great Kaa~"

She was starting to chastise herself, to really want to damn her own weakness...Yet Diana was indeed entertaining the idea, however slightly, that she was appreciating those three beauties and the bliss that she was feeling thanks to them...and Kaa. With this concept and those ideas beginning to take shape within her mind, Diana had unwittingly started to doom herself as the circle of colors coming from Kaa began to replace her irises, with her mind becoming much more pliant and vulnerable now as the germs of submissions were implanted. All they needed was to be fed so that feelings of adoration would bloom, resulting in servitude. With the python greatly satisfied by the progress he was making, he was becoming wildly admirative in front of this woman's strong mind, appreciating the challenge she was offering. Perhaps it was due to his newfound perspective or something else, yet he truly was enjoying himself as he then retreated, opting to work with the dancer in order to truly bring out the most efficient and expeditive fashion in which she would become his thrall. "Yes, you are realizing it, aren't you? It could be magnificent to be at my side, to do as I say as you bask in the glory of my three servants. Since they are mine and you want to be with them, then by extension you have to be mine to get your wishes. It would be but a small price, one that you would be glad to pay, to receive such a boon, yes?"

"Master Kaa is great, isn't he?" the dancer proclaimed, letting Kaa's body cover a part of her dance so as to ensure that Wonder Woman would connect his proximity with bliss and sensuality. "I love being his, to follow his commands and to accomplish his will. If you want to be with me, then you have to believe this just like me~".

"And to feel my touch forever, then it is your duty to accept obedience to his greatness. You fell in love with my touch and with my kisses, didn't you?" the seductress teased, massaging Diana's shoulder before giving her a single kiss to her cheek, assaulting her senses while her trance was building.

With the musician planting her suggestions through the melody she played, Diana was overwhelmed by sensations and by desires, her own priorities getting erased as her more primal desires were used and rewritten. She wanted to be with them. She craved to have their attention. Their hypnotic techniques were so amazing and felt so good that even though she knew what was happening, she cared no longer about what was happening, with the line between her hypnotized state and her actual personality being blurred so much that it was impossible for her to comprehend much of anything anymore. All that she knew was that the colors were pretty, that the three sisters were gorgeous and that she wanted to listen...and to submit. With that idea pushed to the forefront of her mind, the colors sped up as Diana began to smile in bliss, the result of many hypnotic techniques being unleashed on her pysche.

Kaa, though, felt that it was time to put the finishing touch as he then came in very close contact with her, his forehead connecting with hers as all that she could now see would be his eyes and all that he'd be able to feel would be his power. "You must submit to your master. You must surrender to Kaa. It is what you want, because it is my command to you. You will adore me. You will worship me. All hail Kaa."

Feeling a compulsion to repeat what Kaa said, Diana could no longer see anything beside these powerful colors as they now represented everything that was important, effectively brainwashing her thoroughly. "I must submit to my master...I must surrender to Kaa...It is what I want, because it is my master's command. I adore my master...I will worship my master...All hail Kaa..." she repeated, her voice starting in a monotone voice, yet growing in enthusiasm with every words, every syllables that come from her mouth.

"All hail Kaa~" the seductress said, caressing Diana's cheek as she giggled, anxious to see the inevitable occur.

"All hail Kaa~" the dancer repeated, stopping her dance as she too waited for a particular moment with anticipation.

"All hail Kaa~" Diana said, mimicking the other two as her spirals sped up and her smile reached her peak, before her mind finally collapsed, making way for her trance to be finally completed.

 *** PING ***

With that, Diana had been successfully hypnotized, as the music went on to stop and the three sisters then bowed before Kaa, reappearing before him as he looked at the helpless Wonder Woman, now completely at his mercy. "Your will has been accomplished, master," the musician stated, still bowing her head in reverence. "She is now yours to do with as you please, as per your desire for revenge that boiled in your veins."

He had indeed won, but his original plan was simply to eat her, to digest her and be done with it, but no w this prospect seemed incredibly shallow and wasteful, as if this woman had earned a much better fate than this. She had given him a challenge and her actions had driven him toward a bizarre, yet most welcome fate as he now had more than he could ever fathom to possess. His incertitude being channeled to his servants, the dancer then rose to offer an alternative. "Perhaps you could make her yours, to truly capture her spirit and her soul into serving you eternally, master?" she suggested, rising up to meet his gaze.

"You make the rules here, as the owner of the cave of wonders. Nothing is withing your limits so long as it stays within the confines of this area. With her mind already yours, it would be a breeze to claim to rest," the seductress explained, looking at Diana with a devious smile on her face.

The possibility not even popping in his mind, he pondered on the subject and then nodded before he then brought his tail toward Wonder Woman. Lifting her up in the air, he then coiled her entirely, from the tip of her toes to the top of her head, capturing her in a cocoon of scales as he tried to picture just what he'd do with her and how he'd possibly claim her. Tightening her hold on her body, he then poured the power he held onto her body, letting his instincts take over as he tightened even further, nearly crushing Diana in the process. With a bright light erupting from his efforts, a blue smoke escaped from within the confines of his coils as it then swirled around, materializing as another woman much like the dancer, the seductress and the musician, with this one being taller, more muscular and dressed in blue. "How may I serve thee, master?" the newly formed woman asked, her voice and demeanour changing as she looked at Kaa on her knees, bowing in worship before the great python.

Smirking, Kaa knew what he'd do with her...

With Kaa meeting close to no opposition in the jungles of India due to his powers and his growing army of servants and slaves, it was only a matter of time before the surrounding villages would fall under his power. Armed with the mightiest of servants, like the dancer in red, the pink seductress, the purple musician and the warrior of blue, none could truly offer him a challenge as the devotion of his four trusted lieutenants made him a force to be reckoned with. Staying calm for the moment, he enjoyed his newfound supremacy over the jungle as he began to ponder whether or not he'd venture even further in his conquest. Observing just how subservient and loyal everyone turned out to be with his hypnotic prowess, he figured that he'd get there eventually, yet chose to look one final time at the warrior of blue, the woman that was once known as Wonder Woman.

Perhaps someday he'd get another worthy challenge like her, but only time will tell in this regard...


	2. The Slaves of Wonders

Kaa and the slaves of wonders

 **Prologue:** The Divine Serpent

Everything came so easily to him...And it was spectacular.

With his newfound powers, his godlike status and a domain of his own, Kaa had gained a lot that he always wanted as well as several that he had no idea he actually wished to possess. Once a regular snake, one directed by hunger and survival on an everyday-basis, he had attained a level of might and awareness that made his previous life seem all too meager and inconsequential, benign in face of what he had in mind now. Becoming the god of all those animals who mocked him, from the lowly monkeys of King Louie to the "great" Shere Khan, he was unrivaled in terms of beasts and creatures that roamed in the jungle, his past living area and now something that he thought was part of his dominion. His conquest of the mind of those lowly beings had been easy with the Cave of Wonders, the very secret that had given way to his awesome potency, but which had also given him servants, slaves to his will that carried out his orders and commands with complete respect to his authority and divinity. They were four and they were his, extension of his being in some respect, while still their own entities all the same.

There was the dancer in red, the one who he named Fayah. She was a performer, an entertainer who could sway the heart of anyone, trouble their spirit and conquer their sight with but a few twirls, bumps and sexy motions.

There was the musician in purple, who he gave the name Tarah. She was a prodigy with the flute, the sitar and whatever instruments she could lay her fingers upon. Her melody could mellow the soul of all those who'd listen to it, be they aware or not. Her music was a boon, an enthralling one, to whoever she decided to play for.

The courtesan in pink was quite something too, as the one he named Safiyah was a very special case. Her touch could cause euphoria and relaxation, further things into a trance of bliss as to be near her, to smell her perfume, to be covered in her kisses and to come in contact with her skin was to readily admit defeat and be happy about it.

Each of these three had tried to conquer Kaa so that he might prove his worth. They had been guardians of the Cave of Wonders in the past, guarding a genie of all things before they had been hypnotized by the great Kaa. Their tanned skins, beautiful curves, smooth hair and near-nakedness could have easily triumphed over anyone, even Kaa. He had almost been victim of their seductive ways, their words and beauty reaching even his serpentine mind, yet he had triumphed in the end. He had gotten them as slaves...But they were not the only one. There was also the warrior in blue, someone whose name was Diana yet that possessed another name and identity in the past...

Wonder Woman.

 **Chapter 1:** The Warrior in Blue

"Your task, right now, will be to use our methods to put him deeply into a trance, Diana," Fayah said, training her new sister in the arts of hypnosis, something that their god and master loved using above anything else. "Your might is great, far superior than ours, but you will have to adapt if you are to please him in all things."

Diana sighed, not particularly enjoying this little lesson. If it weren't for her, all those animals that had rightfully become Kaa's slaves would have not arrived in his domain. None could outrun a tiger, knock an elephant in one punch or even catch vultures in mid-flight quite like her. It was due to her efforts that all of this was possible and that her three sisters could hypnotize them for the glory of their master when he wasn't busy doing the job himself. To see that pesky panther Bagheera, that "kingly" orangutan Louie, the dim-witted bear Baloo and the "great" Shere Khan fall prey to Kaa had been an incredible experience, one that she was proud to have participated in...Yet it was true that she couldn't quite compete with her sisters in the art of seduction and it could displease the sublime Kaa in the long run. "But I have tried music, I have tried dancing and even the erotic arts...and nothing works. If Mowgli wasn't already hypnotized deeply, he'd never go into a trance with me in charge."

Mowgli, the name of the boy which she had been asked to save, only to fail wonderfully in that respect. Her past life seemed like a joke now that she knew the true greatness of serving the amazing Kaa, the powerful python. She looked at him, kept in place by the touch of Safiyah, who massaged his shoulders and was close to him. It was not necessary, as he had been thoroughly enslaved, yet Kaa wanted to hypnotize him time and time again for his personal pleasure, thus his servants were encouraged to do the same, practicing their skills on the jungle boy constantly. "You shouldn't try to copy us, but instead do your own thing, Diana," she said, brushing her fingers against Mowgli's neck, which made his eyes turn into swirls of pink as he sighed in contentment.

"Absolutely," added Fayah, placing her hands and arms behind her head as she spun her waist and hips slowly and languorously, tantalizing and hypnotizing Mowgli even further as red swirls made their way into his eyes. "You most certainly have something more than just your muscles. You're a lovely woman with a strong personality, with a strong core. It could be used to easily seduce people if you could turn it into something irresistible and charming."

"We are music, dancing and seduction...but what were you...what **are** you?" Tarah said, joining the conversation as she played a low-key tune with a pungi flute, adding her own purple swirls to Mowgli's eyes as he was impossibly charmed, his mind possessed by thoughts of those three.

She had been a super-heroine, a fighter of justice. She had been part of a team once, but now she was rightfully at Kaa's side, doing his bidding as was her duty and pleasure. However, she had a nickname before, something attached to the "Wonder Woman" title that she had been given: the spirit of truth. She had a lasso once, one that shone bright, that was unbreakable and that had the power to make it so no falsehood could come out of the lips of those in its bondage. Thinking about that, she went on to believe that perhaps there was something to that, a trait that could certainly be used. Then, Safiyah went on to get near her, having moved swiftly and silently, her expert grace and dexterity making it so none would hear her if she wished not to.

"You have an idea in your head, sister. I can sense it in your eyes," the courtesan in pink presumed, placing her deft fingers on Diana's shoulders, getting nearer. "Tell me, what is it?"

"I had a lasso when I first entered the domain of Kaa...Tell me, what did you do with it?" Diana asked, her body relaxing eerily due to the contact of Safiyah on her skin.

"Why, it has been added to the treasury, but if you wish to have it," Safiyah said, snapping her fingers in order to summon the object in the palm of her hands, extending it to offer the lasso to her sister. "Then it is yours."

There was so much that Diana did not know whether she could do or not. The powers of Kaa, of the Cave of Wonders, were inscrutable to her, mysterious still as Fayah, Tarah and Safiyah never ceased to amaze with little gestures like this one. She felt like a novice, a servant-in-training rather than the full-blown woman and slave to the mighty Kaa that she could be. She felt small and she did not like it.

The music ceased as Tarah stopped her music. She and Fayah rejoined Safiyah in cheering Diana, leaving Mowgli still addled in his trance, smiling like the fool that he was and always would be. "Diana, we all had to discover our potential in one way or another. For some of us it has been easier, while for others it wasn't. You have immense strength and fortitude, as judged by your muscles," Safiyah continued, running her palm against Diana's biceps. "But Kaa's reign will be brought by convincing trances, hypnosis and his mighty will. Your strength will be required, though not always."

"But you seem to have an idea with that lasso...or perhaps on the enchantments that are found within. Why not try your luck on Mowgli here?" Fayah suggested, pointing at Mowgli with a little playful smile on her face, seeing the "man-cub", as Kaa would call him, as nothing more than a toy and slave. "He's the perfect guinea pig."

Diana got close to Mowgli and then bound him in the lasso, twirling it around him before going with a solid tug, effectively immobilizing him. The effect of the lasso was immediate as the swirls went on to cease quickly, giving way to a dazed look on Mowgli's face. He was getting out of his trance, returning to the reality that he knew, to the truth.

"This is not a very good start," Fayah said, opting to take care of it until Tarah went on to stop her with a small gesture.

"Let her try. I think she has a plan," the musician in purple told, gazing upon the scene with unveiled interest. "I have faith in her."

Mowgli, though, remembered what had happened, how he had been subjugated and charmed by three beautiful women, how Kaa had claimed some kind of godhood and how he had been hypnotized into adoring and serving him above all else. The chains of mental slavery broken, he was himself again, yet he was roped up tightly. He tried to budge and to shake them off, but none of his efforts bore fruit as there was a fourth woman, one he had seen yet never truly interacted with, that had essentially captured him. "Please let me go, I must warn the village about all of this! They have to do something against Kaa!"

Truth, much like falsehood, could be subjective. It was all a matter of perception, of belief in some cases. There were hard fact, indisputable truths, but preferences and what one could like was indeed malleable...And this was what Diana had in mind to try with this. She tightened the lasso a little and looked at little Mowgli, a little smile on her face. "Tell me the truth, boy. Did you enjoy being hypnotized by my sisters here? By the dance, the sumptuous touch and the marvelous music that they let you experience?"

Mowgli understood quite quickly that she was no ally, yet the mention of those things did jog his memory as the sublime curves of the dancer, the warm and relaxing touch of the courtesan and the haunting, captivating melody of the musician had been wonderful in their own way. He could not deny this and thus the truth escaped from his lips. "Yes. I did," he spoke, shocked that he said that and that he actually meant it. Was he still hypnotized? Was this but a game? He still had his faculties and he hated Kaa more than ever, yet was this fabricated or reality? He couldn't know, yet he knew for a fact that he spoke from the heart at this precise moment.

"Do you find them beautiful, irresistible, simply fascinating in their own way?" Diana asked, pressing her narrative into Mowgli's head as she knew that his perceptions had been warped somehow. However free he was of his trance and his altered thoughts, something had made him succumb and he'd comprehend this thoroughly. "Do you find me gorgeous? Are you attracted to my physique and to my words?"

"I find you all sexy and alluring. You're all very beautiful," Mowgli revealed, again damning himself for speaking his inner thoughts out loud, yet he felt that he had no choice. He was compelled to answer rightly and justly. "You are pretty too. I like your tanned skin, your muscles and your powerful physique."

"Do you like to be hypnotized?" Diana asked, continuing without relenting as she felt that her hypothesis was all but confirmed, that she could indeed shape up the truth to her advantage. "Would you like to be hypnotized now?"

"I love being hypnotized, to get out of my head into pure bliss," Mowgli said, reliving those encounters with Kaa and how peaceful it had been to just watch those colors, to lose himself into them. It had been the same with the three woman in the background watching him. They had been so impossible to resist, so beautiful and perfect that he wanted to drink of their curves and their skills. All of this he remembered and his mouth moved to speak his inner desires. "I would want to be hypnotized again."

"Then sisters...he's all yours," Diana said, finding this first experiment to be quite a success as she freed Mowgli from her lasso with but a quick flick of her wrist. His resolve broken by what he truly felt about all of this, he surrendered all too quickly to the attentions of her sisters as Diana saw what she could be. She was the warrior in blue, a fighting prodigy and an enforcer of a more physical nature, that much was true...But she was something else as she thought of a title that could befit her well.

She would be the truth-shaper, bringing the reality of Kaa onto any mind for the glory of her master.

 **Chapter 2:** Return to the village

Shanti was more than worried at this point.

The champion from afar, the fair-skinned amazon, had been gone for a little less than a week now and hadn't returned. Many in the village were beginning to be rather stressed about the whole situation. If a woman with the might to lift an elephant above her head with only one hand could not deal with whatever had taken one of their own, then what hope did they have? Something had happened to them both and they needed to prepare, yet what exactly could they do against a threat that they knew next to nothing about? It was, however, Shanti that tried to reassure the whole lot of them, showing a certain wisdom for her age.

"Perhaps he's been taken far away from the jungle and the Wonder Woman is in pursuit. Perhaps this is just bigger than we think and she'll come back having saved the day," Shanti said to a gathering of people at the entrance to her village. This seemed to reinvigorate some of them, having seen just what this amazon could. Others, though, held no more faith and were getting weapons ready, be it sharp spears or makeshift axes, they'd defend themselves from whatever thing that menaced their existence. Shanti's optimism was something that had its effect, however small it turned out to be. Then, as she headed out to prepare dinner with the other women, the earth began to shake vigorously, surprising everyone at the suddenness of this event.

It shook, then it quaked as tremors went on to make pots fall, people fall on their back or their knees, and some trees fell down. A few houses even went on to collapse, which scared Shanti as people could get injured or killed in such a situation. Then...it all stopped as everyone took stock of one another, assessing the damages. Surprisingly, there were no injuries or any dead, which was nothing short of a miracle. Even the livestock and animals were completely unharmed. What she saw as a blessing, however, some saw as a curse.

"The gods are angry with us. They're taking our people, our children, and then they want to take us all!" One of the villagers, a hunter, said. "The animals are all acting weird lately. They run away, yet in such strange fashion. It must be the gods telling them that we are damned, cursed to the ends of the Earth!"

"The jungle keep on shifting, on adding new elements. It's easier to get lost now, more than ever!" an elderly woman decried, ceding to panic as she made grand gestures while looking at the others. "We must make amends to the gods...and quickly!"

As Shanti tried to calm everyone down, to see that this could all just be coincidences and bad luck, everyone's gaze, including hers, went on to turn around. As if they were animated by the same will, they saw something at the edge of their village: the head of a giant snake, its maw open, all made of moss, rock, trees and sand. It certainly wasn't there before and many went on to look in awe, millions of theories built up in their head so as to explain just what this was, what it was doing here and how come they all realized it had appeared at exactly the same time. So many questions, yet all of it was beaten down by one particular sight: a woman who carried a pungi flute with her, who sat down at the very entrance of the snake's maw.

To say that she was beautiful was not doing justice to her looks. Flawless, smooth and tanned skin, a red bindi on her forehead, full lips, silky dark hair attached in a pony tail, generous curves barely hidden by a purple top and bottom with some see-through silk on her crotch, some faint gold to highlight key areas...She was gorgeous. All the men, and even the women, were enraptured by her beauty and she sat cross-legged in silence, a thin smile on her lips. She looked at her audience and, without a word, she went on to place the tip of her flute on her lips and she played. Music began to fill the air and then...Elation.

There was an ethereal quality to this melody, as if it was absolutely impossible that such a simple instrument could play so perfectly, so flawlessly. It resonated within the ears of many and some began to take a few steps forward toward the source of this incredible sound. The livestock did so without hesitation, effectively charmed as they budged as if entranced. Shanti, caught in this, felt somewhat faint, yet good nevertheless. There was something about this, a familiar sensation that she ought to be able to recall, yet thinking was rather difficult for the moment as she took one step forward.

As a few approached the entrance in which the musician played, a woman similar to her made her grand entrance with a few twirls and stopped with a hip-drop and a wink. This one was more expressive, clad in the same way as the musician, yet there was fire in her eyes, wore crimson, her hair was more curly and she had no bindi on her forehead. She made a quick come-hither motion with one of her arm and her hand and then spoke, her voice managing not to break the melody one iota. "Yes, it is true. The gods...Or rather the one and only god of this land...Is cross with you. However, he has charged us to give you all redemption and forgiveness. All you need to do is to follow us and to then receive his blessing that you may live in his prosperity and good grace forever," this woman said, revealing her talent for showing off as she then twirled her hips in a saucy display, as if made to tantalize. "We are his messengers and you can trust us to send you toward the paradise that you so deserve...all of you~"

She moved toward the villagers and bumped her hips, dancing to the tune in place as many eyes were set on her, including Shanti's. Then, a moment of lucidity struck her as she saw swirls of red and purple in the eyes of everyone near this dancer that had made this village her stage. They were being hypnotized! The snake, the trance, the impossibly good feeling...It was so much like Kaa, a snake she had encountered in the past and who almost ate her. The swirls, the beautiful words, the need to do as they said...It was too uncanny a resemblance and the snake maw certainly did not help. She had to say something as she turned around...Only to see a large and tall woman, one very much like the others albeit dressed in blue and more muscular. She had arrived from behind along with another clad in pink, much more lean and seductive as she caressed others, whispering little words of encouragement. This warrior woman, though, made her think of that amazon who had agreed to help, yet they were too different to be the same person. This one had deep brown skin and wore much more revealing clothes, so this resemblance was but a figment of Shanti's imagination. As she was stuck in her head, the result of the ambient music, she had no time to move out of the way as this tall woman went on to tie her hand with a golden lasso, as if putting her on a leash.

"If you wish to know what happened to Mowgli, you will follow me without hesitation," she said, bringing a certain authority that Shanti deeply wished to possess for herself. "You must be curious about what is happening, yes?"

"Y-yes..." Shanti answered without thinking too much, the words escaping her lips as she was gently pulled toward the snake's maw. Many people had swirls of purple and red, some of purple and pink and some the whole trifecta, all of them being hypnotized...and herself as well, though she wasn't aware of it at all. There were no swirls in her eyes, yet she was still following the muscular woman. She understood nothing of this chaos, yet she was compelled to find the truth about this. Being the last person to enter, the musician stopped playing, rejoined them...

And then the snake's maw closed down.

 **Chapter 3:** Meeting with God

They were all seated on cushions.

They had to be made comfortable, of course, as the will of her master was absolute in that as in all things. What he ordered had to be made real and thus the shape of the Cave of Wonders had to transform into what was required. There were plenty of slaves to their trances, all penitent or blessed in equal measure by the great power of Kaa. Animals and humans shared the same room, all sitting down to gaze upon the magnificence of the ruler of the area they were in. Fayah ventured between them all with little hunting steps, always dancing as was her passion and her best skill. Some eyes settled on her, drawn in by her magnetism and beauty as it was her task, like her other sisters, to make sure they'd be lightly entranced, already succumbing to some weak form of hypnosis before the real show would begin. She could see Mowgli sitting in the crowd with his animal friends, themselves already quite addicted to the appeal of Kaa. Still, this was to be a grand mass, a fortunate turn of event for all gathered here. They were hundreds, with the surrounding villages all pressed up in the room, lost in dazes of their own. All the preparations were ready and then a low hiss filled the room, an indicative that things could start now. With a smile on her face, anticipation filling her heart, she snapped her fingers and puffed onto a stage, one that was ready for the best show of them all.

The four women who had each brought everyone here were gathered on the stage, an unknown yet bright light shining upon them as a hissing sound could be heard echoing from above and then from all sides. It permeated the entire room until the large body of a python made its appearance, slithering quickly and yet quietly as the magnificence of its scales, its length and girth was fully revealed. What was more intriguing, though, was the power and intelligence behind the eyes of said animal, as if he knew and understood far more than he could let on. Fayah herself couldn't quite wait for things to start, the spirit of entertainment within unable to be contained for too long, yet she knew what Kaa had in store for everyone and thus she kept quite for now, anxious to get started.

"Greetings, everyone," Kaa began to say, the fact that the snake could talk surprising most of everyone. "Allow me to introduce myself...I am the god of this jungle and its surroundings. You are all living in my domain and, for too long, I believe I have not been given the respect that is due to my divine being."

Everyone too dazed to react properly to this surreal situation, most of everyone listened despite it all. Their mind too unfocused, the words and presence of this snake did give them an anchor to latch onto much like those beautiful women who stood near him. They were comfortably numb both in body and in spirit, the after effects of the music, dancing and the courtesan's actions still lingering on.

"However, I can understand why you would not bow down to the great Kaa, as you had no idea who I am or what I can do. As such, I forgive you and shall allow you to bask in my magnificence," Kaa went on to declare, with a lot of people beginning to sober up from their trance as some of the more resistant minds and rebellious of nature went on to fight back at the idea of worshiping a mere snake. "Allow me to show you wonders and to make your lives better with me in them. On that...You can **trust in me** ~"

That was the cue as Tarah went on to sit down and play her flute, bringing in an enchanting melody to the song that Kaa himself had deigned to teach them all. Music filling the room once more, it glued most of everyone to their place, the beat enthralling as Kaa went on to slither and climb upon Fayah, who took the best and sexiest pose she could manage. Safiyah brought a hand to her lips and went on to blow multiple kisses to everyone, filling the room with a mist, her scent and perfume gathering in everyone's nostrils. All of this ought be good enough for the masses, yet the best was still to come as Kaa went on to close his eyes and then open them up, shining rings of colors like flares for everyone to gaze and drink until they'd be in a drunken trance of pure worship. Every swirls of red, of pink and of purple, whatever was left of them, were instantly wiped away to make place to those gorgeous colors as everyone tensed up for a second before eventually relaxing, any rigidity leaving their body. Beasts and humans alike were joined in the same sensation, caught in what was just the beginning of the festivities.

" _Trust in me...Just in me~"_

Kaa was beginning to sing as Fayah went on to roll her belly, bringing her sensuality to the whole mix as even people who had no interest in Kaa, a grave mistake on their part, would be tempted to watch. It was impossible to deny his appeal, yet she wished to participate and she already knew that her master loved to slither and coil around her body, something she would do anytime he would like.

" _Open your eyes...And worship me~"_

Tarah played along, having learned the tune by practicing it as often as she could. He flute was the perfect addition to this as she made low-key sounds to be sure that she would not drown out the voice of their one and only master. Kaa had no true need of her, yet she knew that he enjoyed her music and thus she was happy to oblige him in this as well as in all things.

" _You can adore me...Safe and sound~"_

It was as if this was a show not just meant for everyone, but to every single individual in the room. Their senses manipulated and projected, it was as if everyone was sitting but a meter away from Fayah and Kaa, observing them, gorging themselves on their hypnotic splendor while she rolled her stomach and Kaa moved in slow motion, caressing the body of her dancer while his eyes were like torches in the dark, bringing illumination to all who'd stare at them.

" _Knowing I'm always...around~"_

Safiyah and Diana, meanwhile, stood at the back, aware that they could not add much to this performance. Safiyah was quite accustomed to this, being better on a more personal basis, on one-on-one, yet this fed directly into Diana's complex about being useless to her god and master. Still, things were turning out fine as the eyes of everyone in the crowd were mimicking those of Kaa, almost bulging out to drink more of those hypnotic colors by the gallons.

" _Slip into knowing elation~"_

Any apprehension that had been born in the last few moments, if there ever was any, was crushed by the sheer power and beauty that Kaa offered them. Alien and new thoughts were pushed into their minds, combined with their own set of knowledge to instill a true sense of belonging toward that serpent and his servants. They liked him...adored him...worshiped him even.

" _Sail on this pink mist~"_

They all sniffed and smelled the wonderful perfume of Safiyah, the known seduced of the lot and it only enhanced their sentiment of absolute and complete thralldom toward their new lord and master: the great Kaa.

" _Slowly and surely your senses shall cease...to resist~"_

His scales were perfect, his eyes were the book in which they would study his dogma and his edicts. Kaa was perfection and they felt that they owed him everything, from their lives to their soul. They had the privilege of serving him, of worshiping him and thus they simply had to follow their heart and do it.

" _Trust in me...Just in me~"_

Of course they would. Kaa was the way and the voice. His will was powerful and they would all be but tools to serve at his whims. He was god and as such he deserved all of this, including their puny lives.

" _Open your eyes...And worship me~"_

The song was over as Tarah stopped playing her music and Fayah bowed in order for Kaa to release his grip on her. However, they were all caught in a loop, one they would live out again and again until everything would be true for them in an indisputable way. Caught in their own head and the dream projected by Kaa, they would be his now and forevermore. Smiling at that, Kaa was about to get some rest and reward his servants.

Until a large tremor hit the Cave of Wonders dead on.

 **Chapter 4:** The Marvel From the Sky

This was a strange new world that Carol Danvers found herself in.

So many topographies had changed, environments clashing against one another and regions shifting in ways that made no sense to her. Having lost contact with her team, the Avengers, she just didn't quite know where she ought to start. Helping people out of merging building, putting out fire, helping refugees from other dimensions find a place to settle down for a moment, she was sorely needed and there wasn't much of a moment to rest. As Captain Marvel, a bonafide super-heroine, there was much she could offer, though the constant work was making her feel stretched out and pretty tired. Going from continent to continent, she saved hundreds if not thousands of lives with her great strength, her blasts and her ability to fly. However, something else seemed to be going on as she flew over India, of what was supposed to be India, and she witnessed the head of a giant snake continuously popping in and out, taking villagers in. From afar, she couldn't quite make up what was happening and those events were over just as quickly as they had begun, yet there was something fishy about all of this. Eventually, the snake head settled down in one key spot and, following her instincts, she went on to fly at high speed toward it. She came crashing down through the roof and looked at something that seemed incredibly sinister.

A large room filled with animals and people, all of them showing off the same circles of colors in their eyes, a particularly happy though empty smile and some whispers that she could barely decipher.

"All hail...great god...Kaa..."

This seemed like a cult of some sort, with people being obviously hypnotized and the culprits were most decidedly the snake and her four companions, each dressed like near-naked belly dancers by the looks of it. "I don't know what is happening here, but it's clear to me that you're trying to enslave everyone. Stop it, or else it will not go well for you," Carol said, punching her open palm to create a small shock-wave to show that she meant business. Despite this, it seemed like nobody was snapping out of it, their trance decidedly very deep and powerful.

"This is impossible," the snake responded. "Nobody should be able to break through this place by might alone. The power of the great Kaa alone should-"

"Well...'Great Kaa', I do the impossible twice a day and sometimes more than that. I'm giving you one chance to free everyone and save yourselves a lot of trouble," Carol said, not intimidated in the slightest by this animal with a god complex.

"Never, I worked too hard for this!" Kaa said, losing his cool as to see someone as powerful as her made him panic. "Immobilize her so that I can teach her the error of her ways!"

"Yeah, not gonna happen," Carol said as she flew very fast toward him, deciding to punch him here and now. The moment it should have connected and beaten that snake unconscious, however, her fist was stopped by someone's whose strength was incredible. She was a servant like the others, albeit her muscles told that she was much more physical in her approach than the others. "You wanna do this? Then let's do this!"

Swinging her closed fist to the sky to act as a makeshift catapult, the musclebound servant of this snake was sent flying as Carol knew that this one would be relentless in a tiresome way. It was better to show to everyone that she could dish it out on the one person who could take it so that they'd feel the need to surrender when she'd win. Giving a good first impression, she called it, as she flew and punched this warrior in blue down to the ground, creating a small crater that her opponent was the epicenter of. Thinking that she might have gone over-the-top a bit, this warrior-dancer got up, dusted herself off and crackled her neck and knuckles while giving off a little smile. This would be one hell of a fight.

Going in for a second high-flying punch, the warrior went on to block it again, though this time her reflexes were faster as she used her other fist to push down Carol to the ground at the same level as her. Rebounding, Carol had no time to dodge as this warrior followed this momentum with a kick then sent her flying toward some trees, making them crash down while Carol tumbled to the ground.

"It has been so long since I had a challenge, warrior from the sky!" the warrior in blue told Carol. "My name is Diana...What is yours?"

"Carol Danvers...But you can call me Captain Marvel," she shouted, getting up and sliding on the ground to cease this projection of her being unto the horizon. This Diana was the kind of person who thrilled in a fight, it seemed, who liked to trade blows with a worthy opponent. However, Carol had no time to play as she sent some blasts her way. However, something bizarre happened as Diana got closer and deflected those blasts with her bracers, maintaining her ground and even gaining upon Carol as a result.

"I must thank you, Captain," Diana said, taking one mighty step at a time as she used her powers and reflexes to deny any shot thrown at her. "I was forgetting how much I could help my master and then you arrived. I know the kind of thing I can do, how much I can protect him from people like you. So I thank you for reminding me of my purpose!"

She was nutty and definitely brainwashed, but now Carol had no option but to remove the kid gloves as she powered up, her hair standing up due to the sheer aura of energy that cascaded through her. She'd go on and beat her down so that she'd free everyone. She almost felt bad about this, yet lives were at stakes. She prepared to charge...until a whiff of the finest perfume in all the universes could be smelled nearby. Carol turned around and then realized that Diana's companion, the one dressed in pink, had managed to sneak up on her. About to fight back, she received a kiss on the lips from this person and, with the throes of passion and ecstasy lighting up her soul, Carol passed out, leaving herself vulnerable.

 **Chapter 5:** The Fate of Carol Danvers

This one had the audacity to defy him.

The stand you stand, the harder you fall. This particular saying did resonate with Kaa as he saw this flying woman, the one who managed to punch the mystical Cave of Wonders to actually arrive and threaten him. To defy his will and attempt to destroy what he had built. He looked at her unconscious form, a smile on her face as Kaa looked at Safiyah and Diana who had managed to bring her in. "I commend you both for saving my life, but also for stopping her. Who knows what kind of damage she could have done?"

"You could have stopped her with your powers, master," Safiyah said, bowing in respect as she looked at the one named Captain Marvel. "But with this kiss of mine, she ought to be out for some time, dreaming of me to prepare her for what should inevitably come next."

"That is if our master wants her to be kept alive. Just say the word and she'll trouble you or anyone else no more, divine Kaa," Diana said, cracking her knuckles to demonstrate what she meant.

"Oh, but that would be such a waste," Fayah said, entering the private little dimension in which they were keeping this powerful enemy. "Having someone like her as a slave...It could be an immense benefit to us all, especially to the great Kaa."

"Indeed, we really should think twice before making a decision, though the last work obviously belongs to our beloved owner, my dear sisters," Tarah said, entering the room in order to participate in this debate.

Pondering upon the counsel of his most loyal and devoted servants, Kaa looked upon this Carol Danvers and hissed before taking a stand on the matter. "Tie her up with your lasso, Diana. It is supposed to be unbreakable whereas I'm not sure if that word applies to me. Make sure that she cannot fly or move away."

"Your wish is my command, master," Diana said, bonding her opponent in her rope from her ankles to her wrists, effectively sealing her as she placed her hands firmly on her shoulders to make sure she would stay put. "If you would, master, I want to have revenge against her and her attempt to discredit your godhood with her intent to beat you up."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we all want to show our faith and how lost she truly is, master," Fayah said, grabbing Carol by the chin to look into the dead eyes of Carol Danvers, not one ounce of personal thought seeming to pass through them. "Would you permit us to show our devotion and our skills to you by making her see the light, oh great master?"

Kaa pondered upon this. This would be much more efficient to let her stew in this dream that Safiyah had cooked up for her or to perhaps take charge of the situation right now...Yet he was indeed tense and he did love seeing them work their magic. He did owe them a reward and thus he took his decision, chuckling lightly while creating a makeshift seat for him out of his coils. "You know I cannot refuse you anything, my pretties. Please go ahead and do try to entertain me."

Smiling in silence, they let Diana be on the forefront of this show of theirs, the warrior in blue standing behind Captain Marvel. With a snap of her fingers, Safiyah woke up this Carol Danvers away from her slumber and her dreams and thus the blonde flying woman snapped out of it with a little whine in her voice. It was a pleasant dream for her, one that made it so she spent some quality time with this pink-clad dancer, this impossible beauty of the orient. Her tanned skin, her gentle approach, her scent...she could recall it all so vividly from that illusive dream that she had been trapped in...Yet reality caught up with her as she felt tight ropes against her. She tried to move out of them through sheer force, yet it was to no avail. She followed this quickly by attempting to fly away, yet a firm push on the ground by the muscular one of the group made this action fail in but a second. As such, she was at the mercy of this group, this cult obsessed by a weird talking snake.

"Did you have pleasant dreams, Carol Danvers?" Diana asked, still putting some pressure on her prisoner's shoulders to ensure that she wouldn't try anything stupid. "Not too disappointed to be woken up, I take it?"

"It was an amazing dream, something unique and very pleasant I should tell you," Carol said, her eyes opening wide as she actually answered truthfully to this question, this barb made to make her angry. "I am actually quite disappointed to be awake now."

A light chuckle could be heard coming from Diana as she bent down and approached her lips close to her captive's ear. "Would you like to be put back to sleep again? To feel this wonderful dream anew?"

"Yes. I'd feel much better about this helpless situation, at least," Carol replied, unable to even construct a lie or a witty retort. It seemed like they had made her ingest some truth serum...Or perhaps enchanted her to tell nothing but what she really thought. "What did you do to me?"

"You're caught in the lasso of truth, my good captain," Diana explained, tightening her hold to make Carol feel it. "When you're bound in it, you cannot help but know and express your true nature. No lie, no falsehood, can escape from there. Your pretty lips will always let me know what really is on your mind."

Her role done, Diana stopped talking as Safiyah then went on to get closer to Carol, showing her a sweet yet sensual smile. "Did you enjoy my kiss, sweetie? Did it make you have nice dreams about me?"

"Yes, I loved it," Carol revealed, the merest instant when their lips contacted one another indeed having filled her with a sentiment of bliss that had lingered on through the haze of her slumber. "I had such nice, nice dreams about you."

"And what was I doing in your dreams?" Safiyah asked, getting closer so that Carol could smell her perfume while she laid on the captive heroine, her face inches away from Carol's. "And what were **you** doing?"

"You were kissing me, massaging me, making me relax and understand that you weren't a bad person, that my understanding of the situation was flawed...incomplete..." Carol explained, her voice wavering a little as she was fighting the influence of the lasso. "I was listening on...to your beautiful voice...And I wanted nothing more than to believe you with all my heart...I was falling in love...with you..."

"How absolutely sweet~" Fayah said, her voice bordering on sarcastic and genuine, as if mocking and yet encouraging all at once. A true entertainer and trickster, she got closer and on her knees, bending her back to present herself to Carol in a tantalizing fashion. "You find her beautiful, but what about me? Aren't I sexy too?"

Carol was about to tell her no, which would have been the truth, yet this red-garbed temptress and teaser went on to blop her belly into flutters before going for undulations with her midriff. Her smooth tanned skin rippled in such a fashion that it was impossible to look away, to deny its appeal. The truth was that she found it fascinating, mesmerizing and thus the gorgeous nature of the dancer was revealed to her. "I find you captivating. Your belly and your hips are simply enchanting."

"So honest...Would you like to have a full-performance, then?" Fayah offered, getting up and throwing a little wink at her. "I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes...I would love it," Carol said, the temptation being far too strong now. She never thought about other women like this before, yet those one were far too... **incredible** to even considering them like any other people at any rate.

"As you wish, my good captain~" Fayah said as Tarah took this as her cue to play a little tune, this time, she had a sitar and she went on to strike the chords in a slow fashion as Fayah went on to twist her hips according to the beat of the melody. "Watch me all you like~"

She actually wanted to, her feelings as honest as her words and by all the stars in the galaxy this dancer was alluring. There was a teasing quality to her moves that was also influencing her attitude as sometimes she bent her knees and twisted her hips extremely close to Carol's face if only to let her see how round and wide they were. She did some few belly rolls inches away from her face, as if she wanted Carol to kiss her navel, only to then twirl and drop her hip while crossing her arms, as if she knew she towered over her, held power over Carol Danvers in a real way just by sheer sexuality and sensuality. This realization of hers made it so Carol began to showcase red swirls in her eyes while her mouth went agape, as if she had partially abandoned control of her senses and her body to this sensation that was invading her spirit.

"She is quite lovely, isn't she?" Safiyah went on to say, throwing a few kisses down Carol's neck to help her in this entrancing pathway that she had begun to walk upon, each kiss bringing a sensation that she couldn't quite understand yet to her body. "She moves to the beat of the melody with such perfection too. Have you listened carefully to the music? About how flawless it is?"

The chords were going faster as Tarah spoke much more fluently with her melody, her skills of mesmerism being extremely potent and eloquent through whichever instrument she held in her hands. She repeated the same beat for a few seconds, making it so Fayah shimmied in perfect unison, as if Tarah was a puppeteer and Fayah was her own doll. Still listening more carefully made it so purple swirls appeared in Carol's eyes, joining the red as she began to drool a little, a smile now on her lips.

"Just let yourself go...It's perfectly natural to enjoy this to its fullest. You can bask in my presence, in her dance and in the atmosphere..." Safiyah said, ever the seductress as she brushed through Carol's hair with her fingers while she planted a small kiss on her cheek. The kiss brought a certain tingling sensation as she felt her strength, her very power, being taken away from her. It should have caused her some distress, yet the way it made her feel and the fact that the lovely woman in pink was taking it made her pay no mind to this event.

Thus Carol's body began to feel like an afterthought. There was no tightness, no bindings, just the pure sexiness of the dance and the exotic appeal of those three. There was no more pressure on her shoulders, yet the warrior was not out of the course yet as she whispered in Carol's ear once again.

"You're being hypnotized and you're loving it, aren't you?" Diana said, herself reliving the moment where she had been convinced and enslaved, when she had turned from Wonder Woman into a servant of the great Kaa. She was kind of jealous that this Captain Marvel could live this too, wishing to go back in time to get hypnotized for the first time all over again. Still, she had her role now and she enjoyed being part of the team this time around. "There's no shame in admitting that you love it. Just say it and you'll feel so much better~"

There was no way around it. Carol was being mesmerized, turned into a mindless husk of herself and still she loved it. Swirls of pink, of red, of purple joined together as a new one erupted within: blue. She smiled widely and funnily, she drooled and she giggled a little, exceptionally deep under the power of those potent seductresses. The dancer was brushing her belly against her lips, the music was getting more intense, the lovely pink one was kissing her behind her neck, taking so much of her powers away and the warrior was just repeating how good it felt to be hypnotized. Whatever fight she had left had long been gone as Carol eventually relented and accepted this status completely. "It feels good to be hypnotized. I love being hypnotized~"

And thus they had won as the four of them looked at their master who went on to chuckle at their accomplishment. It had been quite a show and he was content to let them do their thing, especially now that Diana had participated oh-so-well to the proceedings. This had been a weird day, yet this could perhaps be one of the best as they all looked at one another and then at Kaa and nodded, leaving some room for Kaa to move.

"How does it feel to be seduced by my slaves, to be convinced so tightly into hypnosis by such lovely women, Carol?" Kaa said with familiarity, the tip of his tail brushing along the hair of the hypnotized blonde.

The lasso wasn't even there anymore, as Carol was still convinced that she couldn't lie and that she loved being like this. She could fly away, even fight back, yet those thoughts did not register at all. "It felt great. I loved it~"

"Then allow me to give you the greatest gift of all: to make you like them, to turn you into a beautiful, powerful and seductive servant...All you'd need to do is pledge your soul eternally to me. A small price to pay, wouldn't you agree?" Kaa said, not giving her a chance to even resist as his colors erupted from his eyes into circles, paralyzing Carol in place as they replaced the swirls. Whatever trance she was now in was multiplied, made so much stronger that whatever Kaa said did sound like the best idea in the world. "Do you want to become my slave, little Carol?"

It took no time for her to answer, to give out what her mindset wanted her to respond. "I give myself to you, my master, my god. Allow me to be like your servants, a perfect being like them."

"I grant you my blessing, Carol. Now be reborn," Kaa said solemnly, bringing her tail around Carol to press up her form into energy, effectively crushing this body of hers to create a new one out of his own aura and energy, out of the ambiance and atmosphere of the Cave of Wonders. His coils brushed against Carol's skin for a little while, bringing in comfort before she lost her form and the ambient energy that was hers combined with Kaa's blessing. Even though she had been drained, there was still quite a lot for him to manage as he removed his coils to reveal a new slave and sister to his most loyal servants.

Gone was the regular Carol Danvers, along with her loyalty to past people and concepts. Tan like the others and sporting long hair which she attached with a golden clasp, she wore only gold as her power shone through her skin and her curves. She smiled and bowed before Kaa, her new master and then said something that brought immense pleasure to Kaa.

"Greetings, my master. How may this humble servant please you on this fine day?"

He had the dancer in red, the musician in purple, the courtesan in pink and the warrior in blue, but now he had a new one, a magnificent addition to his ranks.

The marvel in gold.

 **Epilogue:** The New Order

Shanti was busy washing some clothes as looked at the statue of Kaa, the one great god who watched over them. She smiled upon seeing it as she turned around to look at her brother, who was playing around nearby her. "Do you know what day it is today?" she asked, her voice tinted with a certain impatience.

"It is only Wednesday, Shanti. We won't be getting to the temple to properly pray until this Friday," he responded, himself seemingly disappointed by this as they both knew what she was talking about. Each Friday would be the time for their village to visit the temple of the great Kaa, to bask in his presence and in those of his great priestesses and servants. It was a time of joy, of elation, of losing oneself to the great presence and charisma of the magnificent serpent who owned them all. To know that Mowgli had a privileged place alongside him, as his personal toy and training "man-cub" filled her with pride as one of her friend was in proximity to God at all times. She felt jealous, but the life she had was by Kaa's design and thus she accepted it with joy in her heart. She'd eventually be hypnotized again and soon and she knew it.

However, a sound in the air was heard as everyone gathered to see just what this could be, each hoping for one thing in particular. Their expectations were met as they finally became aware that one of the priestesses had decided to come to their humble village. They went on their knees, praying for this to not be a patrol but a full-blown visit.

The marvel in gold had apparently decided to get close to them and she landed as a fanfare of cheers erupted. Everyone gazed at her beauty and her opulence, at the perfection that she was and she silenced them by lifting but a hand, a gesture which they all understood the significance of.

"Kaa, our great god, was quite satisfied by your offerings in the last great reunion at his temple and thus he has decided to grant you a boon, thus why my presence here," the marvel in gold, the great Carol, went on to explain. "Thus, you will be getting a personal session with me. Now, if you'd only look at my hand, we shall start our prayer in earnest."

A miniature sun, an orb of light and colors escaped from her palm as she made it float near her. She presented it to everyone and anyone who caught but a glance fell to their knees, a smile on their face as the blessing of hypnosis, to be free of thoughts and worries, went on to reach their brain. They began their praise and worship of their god as each chanted the mantra that would resonate all over the jungle...

" **All hail the great Kaa, the snake who owns our souls, our spirits and our land~** "


End file.
